new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Hank Hill
Hank Hill 'is the 20th fighter in Original Lawl. Entrance - Beereunion Hank walks onto the battlefield with a beer can in his hand as the beginning of the show's theme tune plays. Special Moves Neutral B - Propane Hank places a propane tank on the ground, which acts as a trap. Pressing A beside the tank opens it, releasing damaging fumes a distance into the air, where pressing A again will close it for later fuming. Any propane tank will disappear after eight seconds of releasing fumes or by pressing B again beside it. Attacking the propane tank in any way (minus anti-trap moves) causes it to detonate, dealing 20% damage to anyone near. There can be two tanks at a time. Move Origin Selling propane is Hank's job and something he's very well known for, often advertising propane and propane accessories plenty of times throughout the show. The move itself is based off common functions of propane tanks. Side B - Yard Work Hank Hill starts building a wooden fence. The longer the B button is pressed, the taller the fence will be (2 planks at a time, final height can range from 9 - 15 planks in total). If Hank gets hit while working, the fence harmlessly falls. After the fence is finished, it acts as a solid wall. Only the summoner can destroy the fence with a strong attack (anti-trap moves have no effect). If destroyed, the falling debris can hurt opponents. Move Origin Hank Hill is very prideful over the condition of his property, and wouldn't skip a beat in order to keep it well-maintained. The move in particular references a moment where he takes the effort to rebuild a fence for his lawn. Up B - Propaller Hank ascends upward with a jetpack fueled by propane for 3 seconds. Gas coming from the tank damages. Hitting him in the gas tank causes an explosion similar to Propane, doing 20% to anyone nearby. Hitting him in the front or pressing B more safely cancels the recovery. Move Origin There's no real kind of origin for this move, and it seems to be original to ''Lawl. The only connection for this move is Hank's job as a propane salesman. Down B - Object Throw Hank holds a baseball in one hand and a tomato in the another hand. The object he'll throw can be switched by tilting the control stick to the side. Hank can latch up to two tomatoes on a opponent, slowing his or her land speed. The tomatoes unlatch after 8 seconds. Baseballs do decent damage and bounce off walls, including the aforementioned Side B. Pressing A tosses the object, and pressing B undoes Hank's position. Move Origin This is based off two specific scenes, one where Hank throws a tomato, and another where Hank fiercely throws a baseball while a child-safety guy is in his house, shouting "NO MORE BOUNCING THAT BALL!". Final Smash - Brocopter Hank gets with Bill Dauterive and Jeff Boomhauer, all of which now sport orange jumpsuits and carrying lanterns. Each of them form a back-to-back triangle before spinning around rapidly. Anyone who gets hit by the lanterns will get fire damage. While in the spinning mode, the three friends can perform infinite jumps, which do major damage if they footstool someone. The copter can be controlled, but the player should be careful not to KO Hank (which counts as losing a stock) before the 12 seconds are up. Taunts *Down Taunt- "I'm gonna kick your ass!" *Side Taunt- "What the heck are you doing?" *Up Taunt- "Ya-aY" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1: "I provide the people of this community with propane and propane accessories." *Victory #2: *Hank nervously laughs to himself, then sighs in relief* *Victory #3: "LOSER! YOU'RE A LOSER!" *Losing: *Hank curls up into a fetal position, covering his groin as if he were kicked in the nuts* Victory Theme The ending part of the King of the Hill main theme. ''Character Description'' The patriarch of the Hill family, and the main character of the King of the Hill TV show. He takes his job as a propane salesman seriously. Character Ranking Moveset '''Ground attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Pushes forward. *Forward tilt - Swings a hammer forward. *Up tilt - Raises both of his arms. *Down tilt - Swipes with his hand. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Drives a lawnmower forward. *Up smash - Throws a propane tank upward with limited range, but explodes on impact. *Down smash - Throws a toolbox that crashes on the floor. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent. *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Attaches the opponent to a propane tank and throws it forward, which explodes on the ground. *Down throw - Hammers the opponent eight times. Codec Conversations Snake Codec *'Solid Snake': Otacon! There's a Texan father wearing glasses. *'Otacon': I tell you what... Hank Hill will kick your ass! He's the master of the fighting arts with propane and propane accessories. And he throws things. *'Solid Snake': ... No more bouncing that ball! Role In The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown... He is expected to be shown as a playable character in the 11th chapter Arlen. Trivia * Hank has the shortest Original Lawl moveset, clocking-in at only 3:29. Category:Playable Character Category:American Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Lawl Category:Cartoon Characters Category:King of the Hill Category:Adults Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Human Category:Fox Category:90's Category:Turtle